Fire in the Road
by Sky n' Ice Queen Beilshmildt
Summary: [U/A] -Edolas- NaLu -Lucy Ashley es una hica problema nueva en Magnolia, su primer víctima (y favorita) es "el gatito miedoso" Natsu. Al asistir al mundo clandestino, conocerá lo que es sentir correr a su corazón de 0 a 100 en un segundo. Con fuego en el camino muchos detinos se unen y surgen amores extraños con el peligro vestido de policias, así que queda huír o perecer, a correr


**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes usados en esta historia son propiedad... de alguien más que recibe mucho dinero seguramente... y como soy pobre y no tengo ni un quinto para comprar a estos fabulosos personajes, solo escribo sin fines de lucro, o sea, no gano nada escribiendo esto (dhu)_ xD!

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Fire in the road**

**.**

**Chains**

**.**

**Prólogo  
>.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

El asfalto en esa parte de la carretera era algo terroso y las llantas de cualquier vehículo se lograban derrapar con la misma facilidad que con la lluvia, detrás de sí, un par de luces rojas y azules brillaban con fuerza, aceleró todo lo que pudo mientras que una sonrisa llena de superioridad invadía su rostro. No perdía detalle del camino y es por esta razón que logró captar aquel pequeño espacio oculto a la vista de cualquiera, el marcador de kilometraje señalaba ciento diez y faltaban quinientos metros para la siguiente curva cerrada.

Cada vez que alcanzaban a averiguar donde era la siguiente carrera, él era al que más perseguían, de igual forma eso lo hacía divertido pues le daba una adrenalina extra a su sistema; ya sabía que tenía que hacer y lo conseguiría gracias a las modificaciones que el mismo llevó a cabo en su motocicleta.

Un enfrenón y terminó sobre su rueda delantera, en el aire el vehículo lo hizo girar ciento ochenta grados y terminó con dirección contraria a donde se encontraba la curva, los oficiales no alcanzaron –y no sabían realizar ese tipo de giros acrobáticos con sus vehículos –, a frenar, el sonrió por debajo del casco y levantó un poco la bisagra para que lo escucharan claramente mientras seguía acelerando con el freno colocado.

—¡Cuidado con la curva! —soltó y volvió a bajar su bisagra, aceleró a fondo mientras reía irónico, se movería por el bosque, ya después volvería a borrar las huellas de sus llantas de la tierra.

Los oficiales que lo perseguían no consiguieron tanta suerte, uno alcanzó a entrenar pero chocó de lleno contra el letrero de « _curva peligrosa_ » del sitio, luxando du hombro derecho y lastimando la pierna del mismo lado, el otro tuvo menos suerte... pero la tuvo, pues su vehículo derrapó con el frenado brusco y salió disparado hacia los árboles, fueron varios moretones, una pierna rota, una contusión media y muchos rasguños.

Algún día ese mocoso caería... y disfrutarían ese momento.

.

**...**

.

Su cabello rubio se mecía con el viento, su llegada a Magnolia era por causas ajenas a ella, su madre la había amenazado de mandarla lejos si volvía a meterse en problemas... y había cumplido. Su mirada marrón buscó en la estación a alguien llamativo o ridículo, lo encontró vistiendo un traje y con una máscara que cubría sus pómulos y su rostro hacia arriba de estos, era fornido y llevaba un libro en una mano y un pequeño letrero que decía « _Bienvenida al infierno Lucy, se te quiere _» que seguramente fue idea de su padre.

—Señorita Lucy —el hombre que además llevaba su cabello albino corto con las puntas tintadas de negro, cerró su libro y la observó ¿Porque carajos su madre dibujó una ridícula vaca en la hoja que le dio? —, permítame, la escoltaré hasta su nuevo hogar donde al menos una vez a la semana pasará alguno de nosotros a revisar. Los gastos los pagará la señora Ashley pero usted deberá procurar el orden y la limpieza.

Iba a correr lejos de ese fenómeno –importándole poco sus cosas, que puede conseguir más –, cuando la tomó del brazo, por la santa mierda... su plan de escape se fue al garete.

—Caprico, ve a llevar las maletas al auto y dile a Aries que encienda el auto, nos vamos —habló la vaca (así lo llamaría), junto a ella un hombre pequeño de cabello negro, a penas y llegaba a su cintura.

—Lo que digas Taurus, solo dile a Lucy que este preparada para ver su vida pasar frente a sus ojos —ella ya lo había escuchado, eso la irritó un poco.

—Que joda —gruñó la rubia.

—Permítame recordarle, señorita, que está aquí porque su madre logró _negociar_ un arreglo sobre su libertad condicional y por ello no tiene derecho a réplica.

Ella lo sabía, lo sabía perfectamente y por ello odiaba el que se lo recordaran constantemente, después de todo si no fuera porque descubrieron al tarado de su oji rojo mejor amigo –enemigo natural de su hermanito menor , Sting –, Rogue Cheney... estúpido con su cabello pintado la mitad de blanco y la otra mitad natural negra, ella no habría terminado en aquel juicio estúpido en el que su madre usó sus influencias y encantos para sacarla de aquel aprieto...

Joder, ella que odiaba a la gente superficial y dios va y le entrega una madre así –para colmo tenían el físico muy parecido, doble mierda, ambas eran hermosas y pasaban con creces la medida requerida en cuanto a curvas –, para colmo esta mujer la castiga enviándola a no-se-que-puto-lugar con guardia lunática sacada del país de las putas maravillas.

¡Tres hurras por sí misma! Esa era la vida de Lucy Ashley, actual prisionera de su propia madre, si alguien le pregunta, hubiera preferido esos tres años en la correccional para menores.

—Si, lo que digas vaca —ella cargó una de sus maletas y el mayordomo llevó la otra, nunca notó cuando ese enano parecido a una cabra de monte se llevó las otras tres, debía cuidarse de el.

—Ya que lo dice, el lunes comienzan sus clases en la Universidad Fairy Hills, llevará blusa con manga larga para ocultar su tatuaje, orden de la señora Ashley.

_Ah, mierda con esto._

Ya estaba exasperada y acababa de llegar, necesitaría algo de nicotina cuando estuviera a solas, que rayos; llegar al estacionamiento entre los murmullos de la vaca sobre como debía comportarse, fue quizá un camino más largo que todo su vuelo, aunque de alguna manera se compensó eso al conocer a su chofer... una chica, enana y plana, bronceada y de cabello rosado ¿Nombre clave? Aries.

Oficialmente su vieja estaba chalada, loca completamente ¿Quién carajos contrata gente –de dudosa procedencia –, con nombres tan extraños? Solo una mujer idiota claro está. Su nombre fue olvidado gracias al viajecito que realizó, Taurus iba nervioso con el cinturón super ajustado, Caprico estaba jugando solitario a su costado como si no avanzaran a noventa por hora en una zona de veinte, pero disfrutó el no poder abrir sus achocolatados ojos por el viento en su cara.

Ese lugar no era tan malo si al final de cuentas viviría sola, porque viviría sola en una dúplex, los de abajo le importaban poco, ella estaba contenta y ya, el grupo de raritos y Aries le ayudó a botar su equipaje y se marcharon con la explícita indicación de que se presentara el lunes correctamente uniformada a la escuela.

Ajá...

.

**...**

.

Ella siempre fue una muchacha trabajadora, temperamental pero trabajadora, por eso tenía su empleo en la tarde-noche al terminar su tarea, de domingo a jueves de cinco de la tarde a once de la noche, viernes y sábado de dos a dos... adoraba su recién tomado trabajo en _Sogni Fairy_ solo había una cosa que aborrecía: tenía un acosador.

Vale que era bien parecido con su cabello negro y ojos grises, fuera de su actitud estúpida y devota hacia su persona y el hecho de que la ropa que llevaba ocultaba cualquier encanto, no estaba mal... pero lo anterior jodía el hecho de que estaba bueno el gatito miedoso ese, estúpido Gray Surge.

Nadie dijo que ser la hermosa Juvia Loxar era sencillo.

Vale, era hermosa con su cabello y luceros azul cobalto, figura envidiable que no valía la pena ocultar ni un poco, una fierecilla indomable con coquetería natural que ni mandada hacer le quedaría tan bien como ya lo hacia. Su familia no era de dinero pero ella no necesitaba trabajar, _necesitaba_ del verbo papá-jodio-todo-con-sus-adicciones-y-le-urgió-el-empleo.

Sacaba provecho de los hombres y seguía virgen, un logro para una camarera de dieciocho que trabajaba en un bar, era mucho para decir, pero hey, las mejores propinas se obtienen ahí... oh bailando en un table dance. Segunda opción descartada de inmediato.

Por las mañanas asistía –al igual que su acosador personal –, a la UFH, oh Universidad Fairy Hills, por suerte estaba en una carrera completamente distinta que ese loco, aunque no evitaba encontrarlo en la salida o en la zona de comida... o en cualquier otro lugar fuera de clases, a veces acompañado por el ojitos jade de corderito Natsu Dragion, su ex-compañero de preescolar.

Ah, ella estudiaba para ser una de las mejores abogadas de todo el país, quizá llegar a ser la jueza de la ciudad... pero no más arriba, odiaría se metieran en su pasado e investigaran a su familia; el almohadón sería un arquitecto pro-ambiente, para evitar el deshielo y el calentamiento global según él, su amigo el cabeza de chicle estudiaba Ingeniería Mecánica a saber para que.

Gajeel Reedfox es su mejor amigo a pesar de ser tan distintos entre ellos, de cabello negro al estilo afro, ojos rojos como la sangre y una particularidad única de enterarse de absolutamente TODO lo que sucedía en la ciudad, claro, su mayor sueño era ser un magnífico reportero y por ello estudiaba en la UFH periodismo.

Ah, ya recordaba la « _otra_ » razón por la que amaba su trabajo: _Lyon Bastia_, el primo del inútil corderito acosador, un albino que trabajaba en el gimnasio de enfrente y que día si y día también, pasaba por Gray. Eran ese tipo de cosas las que le hacían dudar respecto a querer mantener al acosador lejos o cerca...

Lo dicho, nadie dijo que ser la hermosa Juvia Loxar, era sencillo.

Para colmo Lyon pasaba de ella, como si fuera una chiquilla... bueno técnicamente lo era, pero igual esperaba no fuera por su edad, oh peor aún, por el grito de « _verdadero amor_ » que Gray proclamaba a los cuatro vientos por su persona, porque si, lo gritaba de tan forma que era bochornoso; era siempre lo mismo, Lyon llegaba por él, se despedía de todos y luego un efusivo intento de abrazo acolchado se acerca a ella, el Surge al ver su intento fallar, se aleja y grita para todo el bar (posiblemente para toda la manzana) que la ama.

Ah pero al menos en el lugar no la corren y solo se divierten de las reacciones de la muchacha peli azul ¿Porque no detienen al Surge? Muy fácil:

—Hey Gray, deja de estar babeando por Juvia y ve a la oficina de tu padre, Silver me dijo que podía llevarte arrastrando —habló Reedus, el bartender, por su parte Gray suspiró resignado, si su padre lo llamaba era que todo el día estaría lejos de su amada Juvia.

—Ya voy —soltó desganado y se acercó a la chica que limpiaba las mesas del fondo —. Mi amada _Juvia~ _hoy no podré proclamar mi amor por ti ¡Solo no me olvides!

Y se fue llorando a mares... Gray era el hijo del administrador del lugar –no del dueño, pero si de alguien importante, Silver Surge –, ah, si fuera más como su padre y menos... él, no tendría problemas. Aunque agradecía esos días de tranquilidad, Gray desaparecía una vez a la semana con su padre a hacer quien-sabe-que-carajos en quien-sabe-donde-jodidos, pero eso la dejaba respirar tranquila.

Lástima que para el peli negro las cosas no fueran tan simples.

Dos pequeños siempre juntos, desde los seis años que entraron en la misma primaria se llevaron bien, el primero hijo de una mesera y el administrador de un bar, el segundo hijo de una enfermera y un corredor de carreras de la _Nascar_, ambos muy alegres y animados, un torbellino de energía que por cualquier cosa discutía.

Tras varios sucesos sufridos en un simple año, terminaron retraídos, ni la hermana mayor de Natsu, Wendy, ni la dulce mejor amiga de ambos, Lissana Strauss, logró devolverles su efusividad ¿Pero tu volverías a ser el de antes cuando vez como tu héroe muere haciendo lo que más ama? ¿Oh como para que no te hicieran daño en una noche oscura, tu angelical madre se arriesga y termina muerta frente a tus ojos?

No, nunca volvieron.

Aunque hay algo curioso con estos dos, Natsu Dragion y Gray Surge, cada semana sin falta obligados por Grandine y Silver, asisten a clases de Muay Thai y boxeo para defenderse... aunque los primeros años eran dos gelatinas en medio del gimnasio, con el tiempo se han desarrollado más de forma individual, aunque al momento de querer realizar un enfrentamiento terminan como una estatua humana hecha bolita en una esquina.

Silver no dudaba que en algún momento demostrarían su valentía y fortaleza, porque el al igual que ellos fue un gatito asustado en la escuela, pero gracias a Mika –la madre de Gray –, eso cambió y para bien... solo esperaba no fuera en circunstancias parecidas o en serio sería una lata todo aquello.

.

**...**

.

Hay varias razones por las que aceptó ser la presidenta del consejo escolar de la UFH además de continuar como cabecilla, ya había sido parte del consejo en la secundaria y el instituto, ahora que entró a la universidad de inmediato recibió la petición de los profesores y el rector, como buena Strauss que era no rechazó la oferta.

Podría cuidar de su hermano un año mayor, de sus mejores amigos en las diferentes carreras que habían tomado y no se debería preocupar por ellos todo el tiempo, aunque sus facultades estuvieran terriblemente alejadas, pues ella estudiaba Psicopedagogía para llegar a ser profesora algún día... se lo debía a su hermana mayor, quien se mató trabajando desde los quince para poder darles una mejor educación ya que su padre era un ebrio sin pies ni cabeza.

El más afectado resultó ser Elfman, quien por defender a sus hermanas y que no resultaran lastimadas, recibía todos los maltratos de su padre, creando una personalidad bastante retraída que de inmediato causó que ella lo quisiera proteger, era su héroe y Mirajane Strauss, su heroína personal... solo existía un problema, con nombre y apellido.

Laxus Dreyar, nieto del dueño de la cadena Fairy.

Cliente frecuente de la cafetería donde su hermana trabaja por las mañanas, además de estar todas las noches en el bar donde trabaja de camarera, rubio y de ojos azules, musculoso y peligroso, un peleador clandestino busca-problemas que que tiene encandilada a su hermana mayor con enorme corazón.

Chasqueó la lengua y bebió un poco de su frappe de fresa con jarabe de menta, su hermana mayor lo ocultaba a la perfección pero en pequeños deslices de la mirada azulina de la mayor, fue que la menor de los Strauss se dio cuenta, no sabía si esperar que algo bueno saliera de todo aquello, fuera una locura, pero ella era así, romántica y positiva... solo un poco, confiaría en ello solo un poco.

—Lamento haberte hecho esperar, Lissana, mi padre quería convencerme de aceptar una cita con Sugar Boy y se puso un poco pesado, pero no quería hacerlo sentir mal —Kana Clive era una de sus amigas cercanas, demasiado formal para salir con un chico sin el permiso de su padre Gildarts, pero muy romántica como para dejar que el hombre eligiera a esa persona especial.

—Sin problemas Kana, sabía que llegarías —aclaró tranquilamente la Strauss de cabello corto albino.

—En fin ¿Como va el consejo?

—Andamos buscando un o una secretaria que nos mantenga a todos en sintonía, te iba a pedir una mano en eso, eres linda, divertida e inteligente Kana, el puesto te va como anillo al dedo.

—Anda, me ruborizas amiga —era verdad, sus mejillas llevaban un color rojizo suave que resaltaba por su cabello y ojos marrones.

—Bien, pero dime que aceptarás.

La castaña asintió, Liss agradeció enteramente el que pudiera contar con ella como amiga, desde la secundaria se habían vuelto inseparables y eso, eran un apoyo mutuo, una por otra, era su mejor amiga.

.

**...**

.

Gruñó por quinta ocasión, el lento del trabajador de la tienda tardaba mucho con su llave inglesa de cinco pulgadas que no se encontraba acomodada entre los pasillos, el aceite, las tuercas, tornillos, el juego de desarmadores y la llave allen ya estaban en sus respectivas bolsas para poder llegar a casa y terminar su proyecto, pero ahí estaba el idiota ese tardando una eternidad.

—L-lamento la demora señorita Mcforest, aquí esta la llave que solicitó ¿Es de su agrado? —aquel dependiente le entregó la herramienta y la peli azul revisó cada minúsculo detalle, era una perfeccionista con sus cosas y odiaba que algo saliera mal por la herramienta. Azotó la mano en el mostrador y esbozó una sonrisa divertida.

—Está perfectamente, regístralo y cóbralo, que tu lentitud ya me hizo tardar mucho y me están esperando allá afuera.

El empleado hizo todo de forma veloz y aplicó el descuento de cliente frecuente a la muchacha: Levy Mcforest era la genio de la facultad de Mecatrónica y la de Ingeniería Mecánica, de las pocas que lograba estudiar dos carreras a la par debido a su talento con las máquinas.

Aunque para contrarrestar su talento con las mismas, la naturaleza la había dotado de un carácter del demonio en ese minúsculo metro cincuenta y dos que tenía, eso y la fuerza demoledora que la caracterizaba, pues si te dejas guiar por sus ojos ambarinos, su figura ligeramente infantil –ignorando sus torneadas y fuertes piernas además del trasero que dios le dio para compensar su poco busto –, al igual que los rasgos de su rostro... muy probablemente terminarías en el hospital.

Con un brazo roto, algunas costillas igual y un hombro luxado.

Ahí tienes a Nab, un compañero suyo que cometió el error de decirle algo como « _A pesar de tu carácter tienes el tamaño justo de una muñeca, hasta luces como una con tu poco pecho_ » y la siguiente vez que lo vieron lo llevaba una ambulancia y ella era regañada por el rector de la UFH, pero que fue su culpa por abrir esa bocaza suya.

Salió de la tienda con sus bolsas en mano para llegar al estacionamiento, Romeo la esperaba ya con el motor encendido, el chico era un año mayor que ella pero por varios problemas –que el ocasionó –, se llevaban perfectamente bien debido a que estudiaban juntos IM en Fairy Hills, eso además de otros asuntos que cumplían juntos.

El resto de sus amigos consistía en Jet y Droy, dos tipos rudos que basaban su vida en el joder la de otros, aunque ella los terminaba jodiendo a ellos por pura diversión; colocó las bolsas en el asiento trasero y se subió en el de copiloto, Romeo pisó a fondo para acelerar y de forma veloz llegaron a su taller personal, donde arreglaban coches propios y ajenos, taller heredado del padre de la peli azul.

Pero justo como en las épocas en que su parre manejaba aquel taller, existía un lado a la incógnita de la sociedad en si, aquel por el cual muchos jóvenes compraban sus refacciones ahí a pesar del elevado precio... ella lograba que un vehículo llegara de cero a cien en un momento con su genio y la ayuda de una magia muy simple: óxido nitroso.

Ideal para las carreras y para su bolsillo.

.

**...**

.

El que su reputación fuera precisamente esas primeras seis letras, no significaba que lo fuera realmente, solo que había preferido mantenerla para que no se acercaran de más a su persona y su corazón, pera no tener amigas traicioneras como alguna vez la peli rosa esa lo fue: Cheria.

De pequeñas fueron unas inseparables, se contaban todo y dormían juntas inclusive, Cheria fue su apoyo cuando perdió a su padre en aquel accidente, ella le había obsequiado esa bella gatita blanca... pero como sucede en cada buena historia, llega la adolescencia, con ella los cambios y poco a poco Wendy Dragion comenzó a resaltar más que su amiga, a quien llegaron a hablarle solo para acercarse a la Dragion.

De cabello brillante y sedoso en un azul marino, ojos marrones expresivos y una alegría inmensa, la envidia comenzó a consumir a Cheria, quien comenzó a fragmentar su amistad hasta el momento en el que Wendy se enteró de que fue ella la que había esparcido esos rumores; el dolor de una traición es quizá de los más profundos, la oji chocolate no se molestó en retirar los falsos rumores y los únicos que siguieron creyendo en ella además de su hermano y los amigos de este, fueron sus profesores Bizca y Alzak.

Cheria comenzó a ganar popularidad conforme a ella la perdía, no le interesó, el profesor Jura le brindó su apoyo a pesar de que ella no lo pidió, la enfermera loca de la zona universitaria también, como último fue ese chico frío, el renegado odia-mujeres de la escuela: Loki « _el león _» Gold.

Eso si no se lo esperó, después de todo siempre estaba tan alejado del resto y gruñendo que las mujeres eran una molestia y se portaban como escandalosas, pero cuando se acercó a ayudarla con un grupo de patanes que querían « _comprobar_ » los rumores de que tan buena era en la cama, sus ojos se abrieron mucho, más porque al día siguiente llegó como si nada y se sentó en la mesa que la Dragion compartía con su hermanito la gelatina rosada.

El fue su guardián desde aquel momento, nadie volvió a molestarla, por ello actualmente al terminar sus clases de química, ya no le extrañaba encontrarse con aquel auto en un dorado mate esperando afuera de su facultad de medicina.

—Loki —el mencionado se retiró los anteojos de sol y la observó, terminando por hacer un movimiento de cabeza, era la forma del peli naranjo de decir « _súbete Wendy_ ».

La peli azul hizo caso y de inmediato corrió al asiento del copiloto, se subió y colocó la mochila con sus cosas sobre sus piernas, sin olvidar el cinturón de seguridad como una costumbre.

—Ayer escapó por los pelos, pero dejó dos oficiales heridos —habló Loki después de que ambos subieran las ventanas y colocara un poco de _Three Days Grace_ en el estéreo.

—Lo vi y escuché llegar, luego salió con una escoba y barrió la calle hasta el inicio de la zona boscosa —respondió ella como si nada, con la misma monotonía que siempre la acompañaba.

—Se esta volviendo famoso entre la policía, siempre huye pero mejor que tenga cuidado ese imbécil, no siempre voy a estar ahí aunque tu me lo pidas.

—Gracias, Loki.

Existían ciertos secretos que ambos compartían, su mundo estaba a las sombras del resto, por eso Loki estudiaba medicina en ciencias forenses, además de ser un testigo desde las sombras de la atracción que a los jóvenes llamaba desde hace tiempo, aunque claro, existía uno que otro que había hecho su fortuna con aquel bajo mundo, por ello Wendy estaba tan preocupado... no dejaría solo a su hermanito.

.

**...**  
>.<p>

La junta política en casa siempre era bastante fastidiosa, él era un genio y todos lo notaban, por eso ya con veintiún años, tenía terminada la carrera de política y la de derecho, fue reconocido desde los doce por haber terminado antes el sistema de preparatoria y era el orgullo de su padre... bueno, el muñeco ideal para presumir durante sus reuniones.

Fausto era un buen hombre, siempre veía el bien popular pero de unos años hacia la actualidad, se había obsesionado con el poder que su puesto como gobernador de Magnolia, le otorgaba, curiosamente sus contrincantes o se retiraban antes de los votos o sufren algún accidente, el tenía sus sospechas de que su padre estaba bastante involucrado con ello, más a pesar de ello no poseía ninguna prueba.

—Jellal, iré a la oficina, no salgas de casa a altas horas de la noche. —Las ordenes de su padre no eran por procurar su bien, sino para evitar escándalos que llevaran su apellido. —Dejo a Knightwalker para cuidar la casa por cualquier cosa, buenas noches.

—Lo que digas, padre.

¿Cómo renegar de sus ordenes? Era algo que el odiaba por el sentido de justicia que lo acompañaba desde que su guarda espaldas, Panter Lily, le salvó la vida recibiendo un balazo que iba dirigido a sí. Erza Knightwalker era una chica de hermoso cabello peli rojo con ojos marrones brillantes, su vida era para la ciudad al igual que lo fue la vida de su padre, un policía, pero debido a que aun estudiaba la preparatoria, no podía ser un oficial y eso era el trabajo más cercano a su sueño que había encontrado: ser un perro fiel del gobernador, inclusive sin sospechar de nada de los trucos sucios del mismo, estaba cegada por la esperanza que su padre le daba al pueblo...

En cierto modo era doloroso reconocer que su padre quería más a la ciudad y al poder que a su propio hijo, pero gracias a eso aún conservaba su integridad como persona y a muy buenos amigos:

Coco Faster, una de las empleada de limpieza de la enorme casa que habitaba, Lily, su gran y fornido guarda espaldas, Minerva, la dulce secretaria de su padre que solo lo seguía para ayudar al enfermo hombre que era el padre de ella... y de alguna forma, Yukino Aguria y su hermana mayor, Angel, las jardineras de la casa... sin olvidar a la loca de Libra, la jefa de personal y a la cocinera y su hijo, Pisca y Sisgo Fisher... oh, también su doctora personal, Ophiucus, pero ella más que curarlo lo enferma así que lo dejamos en conocidos que le caen bien, después de todo solo se presentaba una vez a la semana, los sábados, pues entre semana desde hace varios años trabajaba en la UFH.

Fuera de su padre todos en la casa se llevaban de maravilla, además de que conocían a la perfección el secreto de Jellal Fernandes, el que a pesar de ser el « _hijo perfecto _» de Fausto, era un fanático amante denla adrenalina, conocido generalmente como Mystogan, siempre con el rostro y el cabello ocultos por una capucha.

.

**...**

.

Era un hecho que los apodos que llevaba encima los tenía bien merecidos, desde el simple « _cobarde_ » hasta « _gatito miedoso_ » que usaban como el peor de los insultos cada vez que alguien lo intimidaba, pero no era su culpa.

Natsu Dragion había sido mentalmente diagnosticado como enfermo y solo su madre y su hermana mayor sabían aquello, pues después de la muerte de su padre, sufrió un fuerte trauma, fue algo de lo que él solo con seis años, no podía controlar, pues de un momento a otro su padre hacia esa señal que demostraba estaba a punto de ir por la victoria y al siguiente...

_Kaboom_...

El automóvil perdió el sentido y cuando quiso mirar, fue todo en cámara lenta, cada giro, cada pirueta, cada golpe, el fuego y esa explosión terminaron por arrebatarle a su padre de un segundo a otro y cuando quiso saber, estaba en el hospital junto a su madre y su hermana, la mujer de cabellos rosados como los suyos fue la encargada de recibir el cuerpo de Igneel, su esposo.

Natsu era el más apegado a su padre, era de los pocos que le hacían sentir que el rosado de su cabello era rudo, su madre solo le decía que combinaba a la perfección con sus ojos verde jade oliva –ni idea de colores, el los ve verdes y ya –, lo cual le daba la idea de que solo lo hacia ver como una niña, pero el hombre peli rojo le decía que su rostro era el que promete ser siempre un guardián.

Quería creer eso, en serio que si.

Sin embargo desde ese fatídico día se volvió inseguro, temeroso, asustadizo, algo que compartía con Gray, quien terminó por ser su mejor amigo aún cuando ambos peleaban hace solo unos meses por cualquier nimiedad que surgía; había una excepción en la regla para ambos mejores amigos, una que casi nadie conocía de ellos...

Gray al estar practicando esa arte marcial se volvía una persona fría, distante, capaz de romper diez tablas de madera de un solo golpe y seguir tan fresco como una lechuga... claro, mientras no lo colocaras en combate contra alguien más. Esto solo él y Silver, el padre del peli negro, lo sabían.

Por su parte siempre estuvo alejado de todo aquello que tuviera ruedas, su madre decía que era un efecto post-traumático, sin embargo aquella vez que se subió a la motocicleta nueva de su amigo... wow. Sencillamente la adrenalina lo hizo mirar y sus miedos se disiparon, fue como si estuviera hecho para estar tras ese volante y nadie fuera mejor que él en ello.

Gray lo sabía, Wendy lo sabía y esperaba solo en ellos se quedara el secreto.

Porque no era solo un cambio pequeño, era un giro drástico a su personalidad, se volvía alguien cool y altanero, orgulloso y burlón, su mirada e inclusive su tono de voz cambiaban a uno más firme y duro, nada lo podía vencer estando sobre ruedas... pero esto se acababa al bajar de las mismas, no como algo gradual, era automático.

Fue por su habilidad con los motores y tras el volante que decidió estudiar aquella carrera, por ello ahora lograba modificar sus motores de tal forma que nadie era más veloz que él mismo, solo había un par de chicos de aquella zona con los que llegaba a cruzar palabras o « _hmp_ » de forma amistosa... oh algo por el estilo: _Mystogan y El León._

Pero los secretos son algo que tarde o temprano salen a la luz.

.

**...**

.

El mundo posee su particular forma de funcionar, personas tan distintas unas a otras no tendrían porque enlazar su destino, pero este puede ser tratado de dos formas de acuerdo a como lo mires:

Si bien como el viejo más sabio que el tiempo, puede ser un niño caprichoso.

El destino de cada uno de ellos estaba trazado con piedra, aunque era decisión cada uno el elegir el camino correcto, cuidando de no alejarse de la meta que desean en verdad con tanta fuerza, pues puede ser que encuentres _fuego en el camino,_ pero eso solo va a hacer más emocionante el juego de la vida.

Porque su cadena estaba unida, era solo cuestión de observar a los eslabones unidos uno a uno... el desenlace sería digno de observarse en una película.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Well... Llevo varias semanas con esa idea rondando en mi cabeza, quise hacerla en primera opción con los de Earth-land pero me di cuenta que necesitaba un poco más de IC y... lloriqueos, drama a full, por eso elegí a Edolas, pero en si la historia será interesante, llena de acción, amor-odio, sorpresas, feels, amorcito y sangre, oh y drama buajaja cof cof... Solo espero alguien me lo comente, sobre las parejas bueno... todo esta vagamente pensado pero en una de esas les doy un giro inesperado y hago shipps a lo loco por gusto ajeno (?) oh a lo mejor pongo ciertos moments en el fics ¡¿Yo que se?! :3 :v ¿Comentarios, dudas, tomatasos, pastelasos u otra cosa que termine en asos? Tell me baby (?)**

**Ah, a algunos les dejé su nombre de. Earth-land (como Juvia, etc.) y a otros lo cambié (como a Levy). En cuanto a los espíritus, bueno a ellos los dejé como en la saga de Eclipse que recién están pasando xD! Sobre lo demás, respondo dudas si no me piden spoiler xD!**

**Pd: soy nueva por este fandom :3 aunque siempre lo amé**

**.**

* * *

><p><em>×º°"˜`"°º×<em>

…

…

¿Reviews? Escuché por ahí que bajas un kilo por cada uno (?)

…

…

_×º°"˜`"°º×_

_._

**S**k**y n' I**c**e **_Queen_** B**eilshmild**t. **_Lovely charm._

**.**

.


End file.
